1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper processing apparatus for performing delivery and taking in for paper such as paper money and also performing discrimination of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a kind of the above-mentioned paper processing apparatus, hitherto, there is known an automatic teller machine (hereinafter referred to as "ATM"), which is set up at banks and other financial institution, for performing transactions such as receipt of money and payment in paper money. Such an ATM has, usually, an ability of carrying out both the transactions of receipt of money and payment.
On the other hand, a business form of banks or the like and an environment for set up of an ATM are not unitary. Thus, in some case, it would be desirable that an ATM performs both the transactions of receipt of money and payment. Alternatively, in another case, it would be desired that an ATM performs transactions of payment only. As a measure to reply to these requirements, hitherto, there is known such a measure that a receipt and payment type of ATM having an ability of carrying out both the transactions of receipt of money and payment is supplied, and the receipt and payment type-of ATM is optionally utilized as an ATM performing both the transactions of receipt of money and payment or as a payment-dedicated ATM for performing transactions of payment only. Alternatively, there is known such a measure that a receipt and payment type of ATM having an ability of carrying out both the transactions of receipt of money and payment, and in addition a payment-dedicated ATM for performing transactions of only payment.
However, such a receipt and payment type of ATM had needs a high cost for implementing an ability of carrying out the transactions of receipt of money, and thus it is useless in cost that such a receipt and payment type of ATM is used for the payment transactions only.
Further, usually, in order to avoid the above-mentioned uselessness, a payment-dedicated ATM has a structure greatly different from that of a receipt and payment type of ATM. Consequently, although a common function of performing transactions of payment is implemented, a technology accumulated in a development for a payment-dedicated ATM is different from a technology accumulated in a development for a receipt and payment type of ATM, and thus it is difficult to apply these technologies to one another. Therefore, in order to supply both the receipt and payment type of ATM and the payment-dedicated ATM, a development cost is doubly needed.
The above-mentioned problems are associated with not only an ATM dealing with paper money, generally but also a paper processing apparatus for performing delivery and receiving for paper.